team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukine Chris
Yukine Chris is one of the Founders of the Avenging Sentai and one of the first females to join the team. Her tragic beginnings Chris was one of the few people who had the potential of compatibility with Symphogear thus she was shipped around for research and thus gained hatred for adults, eventually a women name Fine found her and took her in, Chris thus grew up spreading the menace known as the noise around the world killing innocent people, eventually she was stopped by a fellow Symphogear user known as Hibiki who showed Chris the error of her ways, after her meeting Chris left Fine for good. Finding a family Chris now without Fine and without a place to call home wondered about her purpose and how she could redeem herself for the actions that haunted her, eventually when dealing with some noise she encounter men dressed as a grasshopper and a spider and learned what they did, she also learn they too sought their place in the world and suffered because of their memories and because of this she joined the two in order to seek the redemption she desires. Relationships Takeshi Hongo: At first seeing as he was an grown up Chris despised Takeshi not caring about him being a Kamen Rider and believed him to be similar to the grown ups who hurt her repeatedly. later on though as they got along and worked together Chris got over it especially when Takeshi saved her life thus forging their bond. however despite their closeness Chris is not afraid to disobey his orders and is quick to go off on her own. Otoha: Chris simply sees Otoha's as the nurse of the group and only cares that he tends to their wounds other then that she buys zero attention to him and ignores mostly. however after she opened up more with the team and learns of Otoha's history she could not help but feel sorry for him and regrets her mistreatment towards him. Takaya Aiba: Takaya manages to get close with Chris both of them like to face thier enemies head on guns blazing but at the same time they managed to have plan invovled in their actions always and thus never taken off guard. there have been multiple times where Chris and Takaya combined their powers to make one hell of an introduction. Sho Yuuki: Sho and Chris relationship started off well, at first they never payed much attention to each other but after learning more about one another and fighting together Sho grew to care for Chris and vice-versa as he claims Chris's songs are the most beautiful and they always make him relax. Chris and Sho may have possible feelings for each other but for now they seem to be like Brother and Sister. Fate Testarossa: Chris at first felt uneasy letting Fate into their group but however she soon get over when one day Fate came back with whiplashes marks on her back. Chris asked Fate to tell her who did this to her and when she confessed to Fate Fine did the same to Chris. Fate admitted her mother had done it to her, since then Chris and Fate quickly bonded as sisters when they realized people they believed loved them and needed them inflicted nothing but pain. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Official Characters